Andromeda
by vixvandervix
Summary: Conoce a las hermanas Black y la vida en hogwarts a traves de Andromeda Black
1. 2

Aquella mañana Rabastan perseguía como loco por todo el colegio a su hermano Rodolphus, le decía por favor Rod, Bella es tu amiga dile que hable con su hermana que la convenza que quiero salir con ella. Estas Loco Rab recién he comenzado a salir en Serio con Bella y ya quieres que la enrede en tus tonterías. Por Favor Rod. Además todos saben que Andrómeda ya tiene a Lucius Malfoy para que la quieres, a ella no le gusta Lucius eso lo sabe todo Hogwarts, ellas se lo dice a todos incluso a Lucius. Convéncela Si y te dejo usar mi nimbus 80´s para que juegues el partido contra Ravenclaw. No te prometo nada ya sabes como es Bellatrix. Tu habla no mas esa es capaz de matar por ti.

Rabastan fue hacia su clase de Pociones y Rodolphus camino hacia adivinación. No entiendo porque tenemos que llevar esta clase tan estúpida dijo Bellatrix mientras subía por la trampilla, no se dijo Rodolphus vamos a ver que nos depara el futuro, que nos va a deparar nada Rod no creas en esas tonteras. Mejor nos vamos a perder por ahí. Rod asintió y antes que madame Schooles entrara a clase bajaron y se fueron en dirección al baño de niñas uno que siempre estaba cerrado. Ahí Bella y Rod se dedicaron a su amor, lo que siempre hacían cuando se escapan de clases se la pasaban bien. Apúrate que tenemos con la aburrida de Mac Gonagall y no podemos faltar por alguna extraña razón nos tiene ojeriza. Será porque la princesa le para respondiendo y argumenta todo lo que ella dice. No exageres solo que no creo que todos tengas porque ser tan puros y buenos como ella dice. Oye después de la cena quisiera hablar contigo, sobre que nada mejor después te digo.

Luego de la Cena ya en la sala común Bella le pregunto a Rod, Oye que querías decirme con tanto misterio, es una tontería, después me vas a decir que soy un tarado mejor no. Habla no diré nada a menos que lo amerite pero tratare de evitarlo. Bueno dijo Rod es sobre Rabastan, tu hermano añadió Bella, que le pasa. Pues quiere que hable contigo para convencerte para que hables con Meda para que se fije en el. Bellatrix no pudo contener la risa y miro a Rodolphus le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que quieres que haga por ese. Nose que puedes hacer, pues mucho Meda detesta a Malfoy y la salvaría de un idiota y Rabastan no esta mal, voy hablar con ella, no mejor el sábado que nos vamos a Hogsmade la emboscamos y la llevamos con Rab haber que pasa. Esta bien.

Meda, Si con quien vas a ir a Hogsmade, Andrómeda la miro y le dijo con cualquiera que me saque de encima al insulso de Malfoy no lo soporto que tipo para idiota, que te parece Rabastan, esta bien, bueno siempre me ha parecido torpe, pero seria divertido sacarle celos a Lucius ya sabes mostrarle que puedo salir con otros chicos. Bueno entonces quedamos así. Sip dijo Andrómeda. Al frente de ella estaba Narcisa escuchando todo, cuando Bellatrix se fue se acerco a Meda y le dijo si te molesta tanto Lucius porque no terminas con el. Estas loca y darle un disgusto a mama, ella quiere que ande con el por que es lo mejor para los negocios de papa, que puedo hacer. Decirle a Lucius que no lo quieres. Quien habla de Amor Cissa estos son negocios como si a ti te importara el amor o me vas a decir que estas loca por Joshua Parkinson. Es lindo y... añadió Meda y nada Meda esta bien no estoy locamente enamorada pero eso que tiene. Ya ves es lo mismo que me pasa con Lucius.

El sábado muy temprano Andrómeda estaba lista Lucius la esperaba en la sala común pero no la encontró se asusto pero le avisaron que ella se había ido con su hermana y con los Lestrange hacia casi una hora. Lucius decidió tomar el asunto como una afrenta personal estaba harto de que Andrómeda lo pusiera siempre en ridículo y esta vez el seria el que pondría orden en la relación. Salió muy rápido hacia Hogsmade y encontró a Todos caminado por las afueras del pueblo, parecía que Meda llevaba una tarde muy divertida Y donde quedo Yo, Andrómeda le increpo Lucius donde siempre Lucius afuera.

Lucius se puso rojo de ira y empezó a gritar. Cual es tu problema conmigo no soy demasiado bueno para la princesa o soy exactamente eso demasiado bueno para ella que prefiere hombrecitos de poca capacidad, No insultes a Rabastan le dijo Andrómeda. Sabes bien Meda que no hablo de Lestrange si estuvieras sacándome celos o simplemente divirtiéndote con este retrasado no me importaría, pero no Meda no hablo de el. ¿Que le ves a ese asqueroso sangre sucia?. Todos quedaron fríos, nadie entendía de lo que Lucius hablaba, entonces Andrómeda se puso frente a el y le dijo: al menos se interesa por mí, que era lo único que te pedía Lucius, Malfoy no lo soporto y le grito prefieres a un sangre sucia todos lo demás son pretextos, Meda le dijo: es comprensivo y puedo cambiar ideas con él, algo que contigo no existe. Los otros 3 miraban el espectáculo sin entender una sola palabra. Es tu elección lo que es yo no puedo seguir contigo me das asco. Y se fue.

Bella miraba a su hermana totalmente asombrada y Rodolphus y Rabastan decidieron alejarse para que ambas pudieran hablar a solas.

Nosotros nos vamos Bella es mejor que esto lo aclaren ustedes, nosotros no pintamos nada aquí. Gracias Rod, Nos vemos después.

De que Hablaba Lucius, dijo Bella, Lo único que no eres es tonta Bellatrix sabes bien de que hablaba, estas saliendo con un sangre sucia o algo así a espaldas de Lucius ¿por qué? Y me lo preguntas Bella, Vamos bien sabes que a Lucius no le importo nada, solo el negocio que puede ser tener una relación duradera conmigo, Y también sabes que a mi me gusta tener a alguien que me quiera. Pero porque un sangre sucia Meda, Porque llegó en el momento que necesitaba a alguien hubiera sido cualquier chico en ese momento pero fue él. Y la verdad me gusta mucho. Bella miraba a su hermana con asombro fue la última vez que la hablo con ella.


	2. Lucius Y Narcissa

Aquella mañana Rabastan perseguía como loco por todo el colegio a su hermano Rodolphus, le decía por favor Rod, Bella es tu amiga dile que hable con su hermana que la convenza que quiero salir con ella. Estas Loco Rab recién he comenzado a salir en Serio con Bella y ya quieres que la enrede en tus tonterías. Por Favor Rod. Además todos saben que Andrómeda ya tiene a Lucius Malfoy para que la quieres, a ella no le gusta Lucius eso lo sabe todo Hogwarts, ellas se lo dice a todos incluso a Lucius. Convéncela Si y te dejo usar mi nimbus 80´s para que juegues el partido contra Ravenclaw. No te prometo nada ya sabes como es Bellatrix. Tu habla no mas esa es capaz de matar por ti.

Rabastan fue hacia su clase de Pociones y Rodolphus camino hacia adivinación. No entiendo porque tenemos que llevar esta clase tan estúpida dijo Bellatrix mientras subía por la trampilla, no se dijo Rodolphus vamos a ver que nos depara el futuro, que nos va a deparar nada Rod no creas en esas tonteras. Mejor nos vamos a perder por ahí. Rod asintió y antes que madame Schooles entrara a clase bajaron y se fueron en dirección al baño de niñas uno que siempre estaba cerrado. Ahí Bella y Rod se dedicaron a su amor, lo que siempre hacían cuando se escapan de clases se la pasaban bien. Apúrate que tenemos con la aburrida de Mac Gonagall y no podemos faltar por alguna extraña razón nos tiene ojeriza. Será porque la princesa le para respondiendo y argumenta todo lo que ella dice. No exageres solo que no creo que todos tengas porque ser tan puros y buenos como ella dice. Oye después de la cena quisiera hablar contigo, sobre que nada mejor después te digo.

Luego de la Cena ya en la sala común Bella le pregunto a Rod, Oye que querías decirme con tanto misterio, es una tontería, después me vas a decir que soy un tarado mejor no. Habla no diré nada a menos que lo amerite pero tratare de evitarlo. Bueno dijo Rod es sobre Rabastan, tu hermano añadió Bella, que le pasa. Pues quiere que hable contigo para convencerte para que hables con Meda para que se fije en el. Bellatrix no pudo contener la risa y miro a Rodolphus le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que quieres que haga por ese. Nose que puedes hacer, pues mucho Meda detesta a Malfoy y la salvaría de un idiota y Rabastan no esta mal, voy hablar con ella, no mejor el sábado que nos vamos a Hogsmade la emboscamos y la llevamos con Rab haber que pasa. Esta bien.

Meda, Si con quien vas a ir a Hogsmade, Andrómeda la miro y le dijo con cualquiera que me saque de encima al insulso de Malfoy no lo soporto que tipo para idiota, que te parece Rabastan, esta bien, bueno siempre me ha parecido torpe, pero seria divertido sacarle celos a Lucius ya sabes mostrarle que puedo salir con otros chicos. Bueno entonces quedamos así. Sip dijo Andrómeda. Al frente de ella estaba Narcisa escuchando todo, cuando Bellatrix se fue se acerco a Meda y le dijo si te molesta tanto Lucius porque no terminas con el. Estas loca y darle un disgusto a mama, ella quiere que ande con el por que es lo mejor para los negocios de papa, que puedo hacer. Decirle a Lucius que no lo quieres. Quien habla de Amor Cissa estos son negocios como si a ti te importara el amor o me vas a decir que estas loca por Joshua Parkinson. Es lindo y... añadió Meda y nada Meda esta bien no estoy locamente enamorada pero eso que tiene. Ya ves es lo mismo que me pasa con Lucius.

El sábado muy temprano Andrómeda estaba lista Lucius la esperaba en la sala común pero no la encontró se asusto pero le avisaron que ella se había ido con su hermana y con los Lestrange hacia casi una hora. Lucius decidió tomar el asunto como una afrenta personal estaba harto de que Andrómeda lo pusiera siempre en ridículo y esta vez el seria el que pondría orden en la relación. Salió muy rápido hacia Hogsmade y encontró a Todos caminado por las afueras del pueblo, parecía que Meda llevaba una tarde muy divertida Y donde quedo Yo, Andrómeda le increpo Lucius donde siempre Lucius afuera.

Lucius se puso rojo de ira y empezó a gritar. Cual es tu problema conmigo no soy demasiado bueno para la princesa o soy exactamente eso demasiado bueno para ella que prefiere hombrecitos de poca capacidad, No insultes a Rabastan le dijo Andrómeda. Sabes bien Meda que no hablo de Lestrange si estuvieras sacándome celos o simplemente divirtiéndote con este retrasado no me importaría, pero no Meda no hablo de el. ¿Que le ves a ese asqueroso sangre sucia?. Todos quedaron fríos, nadie entendía de lo que Lucius hablaba, entonces Andrómeda se puso frente a el y le dijo: al menos se interesa por mí, que era lo único que te pedía Lucius, Malfoy no lo soporto y le grito prefieres a un sangre sucia todos lo demás son pretextos, Meda le dijo: es comprensivo y puedo cambiar ideas con él, algo que contigo no existe. Los otros 3 miraban el espectáculo sin entender una sola palabra. Es tu elección lo que es yo no puedo seguir contigo me das asco. Y se fue.

Bella miraba a su hermana totalmente asombrada y Rodolphus y Rabastan decidieron alejarse para que ambas pudieran hablar a solas.

Nosotros nos vamos Bella es mejor que esto lo aclaren ustedes, nosotros no pintamos nada aquí. Gracias Rod, Nos vemos después.

De que Hablaba Lucius, dijo Bella, Lo único que no eres es tonta Bellatrix sabes bien de que hablaba, estas saliendo con un sangre sucia o algo así a espaldas de Lucius ¿por qué? Y me lo preguntas Bella, Vamos bien sabes que a Lucius no le importo nada, solo el negocio que puede ser tener una relación duradera conmigo, Y también sabes que a mi me gusta tener a alguien que me quiera. Pero porque un sangre sucia Meda, Porque llegó en el momento que necesitaba a alguien hubiera sido cualquier chico en ese momento pero fue él. Y la verdad me gusta mucho. Bella miraba a su hermana con asombro fue la última vez que la hablo con ella.


	3. Lucius Y Narcissa

La sala común de Slyhterin estaba llena como todos los días y más aun después de haber pasado un día agotador en hogsmade, bellatrix se entretenía con los dedos de Rodolphus pero se veía que algo la tenia furiosa, Narcissa unos metros mas allá comentaba con sus compañeras lo bien que le quedaba las túnicas de color malva y los pendientes nuevos que se había comprado en hogsmade. Dio una mirada general a la sala y vio que Andrómeda no estaba ahí y que Bella tenia una cara de pocos amigos habitual en ella pero que la ponía algo tensa, porque creía conocer lo suficiente a sus hermanas. El domingo por la tarde Bellatrix se acerco a Narcisa cosa poco común en ella ya que le desesperaba lo superficial que Cissa podía ser. Que pasa inquirió Cissa, Nada porque habría de pasar algo le dijo Bella de mala gana, no se, porque me diriges la palabra, Cisssa por eso me pareces tan tonta, Has visto a Meda, Narcisa abrió los ojos azules aun más grandes de lo que ella misma podía imaginar, ¿qué? le dijo Bellatrix casi con ganas de ahorcarla, ¿Meda? si tu no sabes donde anda que eres su sombra menos, yo, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Narcisa, nada que te importe, Narcisa. Claro que me importa, y mas si me preguntas, Bellatrix volteo a mirarla con furia, Mira, eso es entre ella y yo.

En Aquel Momento se abrió la entrada de la sala común y Andrómeda entro con muy mal aspecto y con cara de preocupación .

Narcisa vio la mirada de ambas que se cruzaban y nada mas. Meda siguió su camino y Bella le dijo algo como me voy a buscar a Rod que tenemos cosas pendientes. Narcisa sabía que algo raro pasaba con sus hermanas, la verdad nunca le había importado mucho lo que pasara con ellas, pero sabia cuando debía abrir las antenas y este era el momento, así que corrió hacia el cuarto de Meda, toco la puerta y entro. Meda la miro y le dijo ¿te pasa algo? A mi no y a ¿ti? Tampoco dijo Meda. Narcisa sabia que mentía y le dijo de frente que ha pasado entre Bella y tu. A ella le soporto que no me diga nada porque a ella solo la soporta Rod y tu, pero tu me puedes hablar, creo. Termine con Malfoy, ¿y? Cual es la novedad eso se veía venir todos lo sabían hasta Malfoy, dijo Cissa. Bueno es que mejor dicho el termino conmigo añadió Meda, ah! sí y ¿por qué? le puso celoso Rab, maliciosamente, dijo Cissa. ¡no! Como crees lo puso histérico, Ted. ¿Quién? En este punto Cisssa no entendía nada. Uno de Ravenclaw, con el que estoy saliendo, y ¿porque molesta eso a Bella? Pregunto Cissa, por loca le dijo Meda, pero además tiene un defectillo insignificante ¿cual? No debe ser tan insignificante si le molesta tanto, dijo Narcisa. Andrómeda miro a su hermana y se rió añadiendo es un sangre sucia. Los ojos y labios de Narcisa se contorsionaron de tal manera poniendo cara de asco un asco infinito, pero es un juego ¿no?. Meda la miro con miedo y le dijo: ese es el problema, no creo que sea un juego me gusta de verdad mucho y me siento muy cómoda con él. Cissa veía a su hermana con horror parecía que estaba a punto de gritarle pero se contuvo. Tu sabes lo que significa esto. Claro que lo se Cissa porque crees que no he dormido toda la noche, pensando en las consecuencias de todo este lio. Es que no hay ningún lio Meda terminas y punto, siempre lo haces cuando te comienzan a aburrir. Esto es diferente Cissa él de verdad me gusta.

Narcisa la quedo mirando con verdadero susto, pensó que sus hermanas y ella nunca llegarían a interesarse por nadie mas que por ellas mismas pero se dio cuenta que no. Bella llevaba ya casi un año con Lestrange y parecía realmente interesada en el al menos solo tenia tiempo y ojos para Rod y ahora Meda mostraba un real interés por un chico.

En ese momento entro Lucius por la puerta Narcisa lo quedo mirando entre admirada y con pena, Lucius la miro y le dije ¡qué me miras Black! Supongo que ya habrán corrido con el chisme, no me tengas pena, Yo dijo Narcisa, no te tengo pena, no soy Andrómeda, yo prefiero mil veces un sangre pura, además admiro tu valentía para terminar con mi hermana. Lucius la miro y le dijo ¿por qué? Eres el primero y te aseguro que serás l único que termine Con Meda Black antes de que ella se aburra. Y eso dijo Lucius. Eso mi querido Lucius es un logro, pero claro tu reputación esta por los suelos como sabrás. A que te refieres Narcisa. Ella lo miro era un tipo interesante pero arrogante aun más que ella por eso le parecía a veces un poco estúpido y le dijo: es feo que te dejen por un sangre sucia y más aun si es un héroe en su casa, Lucius rió y añadió. Cual es la debilidad de las Black por los inbeciles, Cuales le dijo Narcisa, como cuales añadió Lucius tu y el retrasado de Parkinson, Bellatrix y el perdedor de Lestrange y Andrómeda y el sangre sucia, explícame. Exageras Lucius, Rodolphus es un buen tipo, estudioso e inteligente además es el único que puede controlar las locuras de Bella. En cuanto A Joshua es muy tierno y cariñoso. Lucius estaba observando a Narcisa y se dio cuenta que era bonita aunque fuera la menos interesante de las 3 hermanas no tenia nada que envidiarles. Mi querida Narcisa conmigo sabrías que es un hombre de verdad. No, Lucius lo harías solo por despecho y era cierto años después aun Narcisa se preguntaba si Lucius pensaba en Andrómeda


End file.
